The Exception to the Rule
by Nami James
Summary: The Exception to the Rule... This is what I would have sent to the authors of He Just Not That Into You...


"I don't want to be the _Rule_, I wanna be the _Exception_."

Lets talk about boys, men, guys. . . what the hell ever you wanna call them, personally I like asshole. I met this guy. . . well kinda anyway, I met him online, and we've been talking almost every day. I mean I haven't IM-ed this much since I was in high school. So anyway, everything was going great, (and great for me is not getting pissed off and never talking to a guy again 'cause he said something stupid) we would always talk for at least an hour and he would say we should meet. He's seen me before, on the site we met on, and my MySpace, (when we couldn't IM for whatever reason, we would send notes to each other on there) he had no problem with my looks, he would always call me "cute or beautiful" (his words not mine) and say that he couldn't wait to meet me in person. So after two weeks, he asked me for my phone number, and I was a little bit hesitant about giving it to him 'cause online dating always squigd me out a little, you know? So after a couple of days I gave in, and he called me, so now he wasn't just some guy online, now he's a hottie with a voice and a face (and boy is he a hottie, I mean MY GOD!!!) So after another week of talking and chatting, he calls me two weeks ago and asked can he come up and see me the next day and I said yes.

The day went great, nothing but good signs the first thing he did when he saw me was hug me, we picked out a movie to watch, which we didn't cause we were talking the whole time, he hinted that he wanted to go outside 'cause "it's really nice out" so I suggested we go for a walk and we did. We got a beer and a seat at this little shop outside and talked some more, he even said something totally embarrassing and was like "why did I just say that," and he said that he wanted to introduce me to his daughter. His body language was nothing but good. We walked back to my house and I made a late lunch and we ate and talked some more (I knew we had a lot in common from all the IM-ing) but while I was in the kitchen he kissed me, just a little sweet kiss, but when he was getting ready to leave he pulled me to him and kissed me again, and this time boy what a kiss! *lol* But while he was pulling away he looked me in the eyes, smiled and said "I think this is going to be a great summer."

He told me he would call me after he got off work that night. And guess what? Come on guess, Oh wait you don't need to. You already know what happened, don't you? That's right, he didn't. I would like to know why though? Why do perfectly nice, smart, cute, and seemingly sweet guys turn in to the asshole that are to chicken shit to tell you that "He's Just not that Into You." I know when I'm not into a guy I tell um. It's as simple as "hey I like you, but as a friend, we cool?" See I can say that, why can't they? Is it 'cause you guys don't wanna see us cry? Well hell, I got news for you. . .

_**"If a girl that you JUST met is crying, because you just wanna be friends. Then SHES CRAZY!!!"**_ You get me, _**CRAZY**_! She's _**CRAZY**_ and you shouldn't wanna be anything to the _**CRAZY**_ girl in the first place. Cause trust me the girl that cry's and you just met her, is the girl that will _**KILL YOU!**_ Sorry but the crazy bitch probably will.

Now that I've said my peace about crazy bitch's killing you, I'll get back on topic. . . which was, well me, and the assholes in my life. I'm a nice, sweet, funny, albeit sarcastic girl. And I think a little honesty from any guy that I give my time to, whether it be online, on the phone, or in person should be truthful enough with me and hell, himself, to tell me what he really thinks/feels about me. Cause right now I'm feeling a little disappointed, and a little like _Fefe Dobson's "Kiss Me Fool"_ mixed with _Alexz Johnson's "Transparent Lies"_ and _Beyoncés' "Irreplaceable"_ to top it off with. I think I'm done, later. Jude

_P.S. I'm not gonna post the lyrics to "__Transparent Lies,__" since they've already been posted._

**"Kiss Me Fool"**

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen. . .  
Out of focus, into me and you

Kiss me fool, if you care  
If your words have any meaning.  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid, your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be someone like me?

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen. . .  
Out of focus, into me and you

Touch me fool, if your allowed.  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud, take your hands and cover me.  
I'm aware that all in love is fair, but that's no reason to make me feel this way.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen. . .  
Out of focus, into me and you

And it hurts me so bad to deny it, oooh  
These feelings are out of control.  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
And then having to let it go?  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives. . .  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending your playing it cool.  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing what,  
Never knowing what we should've been.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
You've got me wondering if I'm good enough.  
Pretty enough, giving enough, special enough

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh. . .  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh. . .  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh. . .  
To make you love me. . ?

**"Irreplaceable"**

To the left  
To the left

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?


End file.
